


Visiting a Broken Dream

by cherry_blossom712



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream In Prison, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Prison Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_blossom712/pseuds/cherry_blossom712
Summary: Dream slowly breaks in prison, as he receives vistors in prison, they gradually see how worse and worse he gets. WIll they decide to let him out? Or will they let him suffer for the rest of his life, wasting away.I suck at summaries lmao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never done this before so please bare with me. I really enjoyed making this and I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> There are some sensitive content throughout the chapters so be aware <3
> 
> (First few chapters are very short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is dragged into prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first time. I hope you like it!
> 
> First few chapters will be VERY short*
> 
> Sensitive content!

Dream stared into the eyes of a 16 year old boy who had just killed him. Twice. 

After that everything went by in a blur. He remembers being escorted to the prison, silent at first until really understanding the situation. He desperately struggled against the guards and pleaded for mercy. He felt fingers digging into his arms as he tried pulling away. He yelled a string of curses at the guards as they entered the prison.

“Please!” Dream screamed as they passed the first wall of security, he was ignored.

His emotions were desperate,but it went unnoticed- thanks to his porcelain, blank smiley face mask that haunts many nightmares around the server, but it was Dreams comfort in this world full of darkness.

There was a wall of lava . The last step into his prison. As a last attempt, Dream broke one of his arms loose of Sam grip and grappled at a dagger in Sam's belt full of potions. He was able to grab it and with his knowledge of netherite armor, in one swift motion he was able to pinpoint a small opening with no armor covering Sapnaps chestplate meeting with his belt of weapons and swiftly slid the dagger in between. It happened in about 3 seconds. Sapnap shouted and let go of Dream, but his vision quickly went black when a hilt of a sword hit him in the back of the head.

\---------------------

Dream woke up to a throbbing headache, in a dark, empty room, other than a chest,cauldron, a clock, and a lectern. He groaned as he shifted his weight into a standing position. Once regaining his vision he realized where he was. He screamed until he was unable to, his throat feeling like metal bits had torn it to peices. He pounded on the obsidian walls, audible cracks of bones filled the air and some amounts of blood were on the walls, his fists, and his mask. Dream sobbed in defeat, sliding down the wall into a sitting position, hugging his knees to his chest. And he cried. He cried for the first time in who knows how many years. He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He slowly fell into a slumber filled with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Wingless Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy pays a visit to Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo this is another short chapter, sorry! 
> 
> I really enjoy this, Progress will be slow though due to school :)

It has been a week since Dream was placed in this hellhole. The first two days of his stay were terrible. He was pretty sure he fractured his left wrist and maybe broken a finger or two. But he was quick to realize that there was no getting out, at least for a while. He spent the rest of the week sitting against the cold wall, staring at the pouring lava in front of him, drowining in his own thoughts. 

10:42 a.m. Dream heard clicks of redstone and the lava wall slowly fell, revealing two figures at the end of the pool. He picked out Tommy very quickly, his iconic red and white shirt and blonde hair. Dream adjusted the mask on his face, making sure it covered every inch of his face. He stood up and waited for his visitor.

\--------------------------

Tommy waited silently as the lava fell from the roof to disapear. It took him a while to take it all in. A huge pool of lava, and a small obsidian room. A figure with a green hoodie; it was darker in some places rather than the usual bright green, and the white smiley mask.

Sam nodded to Tommy as the descent to the room was made. Tommy made it to the other side safely and the netherite block barrier lowered. 

“Hello” Tommy heard Dream say. He shuddered at how calm the man was. 

Tommy was quite surprised when he noticed the reason why the green sweater was tinted, he realized it was more red than black. It was blood. He noticed more on the usually clean white mask. There was even more on the walls and on Dreams hands. Tommy made a disgusted face.

“Dream what the fu-?” He cut himself off, like usual. “So um… What have you been doing?”

“Uh, not much. I have a clock. I have some books too. I havent written anything yet though”

Tommys face lit up as an idea raced into his brain. He picked up a few books.

“Oh! I have an idea. You can do homework for me!” He started to write into a few books, his messy handwriting scribbling into the first page of the books and handed them to Dream.

“Yea, I can do that” Dream said with a shrug as he placed them back into his chest for later.

“Ya know Dream?" Tommy changed the subject. "You did a lot of fucked up things. I don’t think you realize exactly how much you hurt me. You hurt the entire server, Dream. If it were my choice I would kill you. But we need you to bring Wilbur back. You are a monster.” Tommy said as he fidgeted with his shirt. 

“Yeah” Was all Dream had to say.

They sat in a uncomfortable silence for a while before Tommy spoke up.

“Who do you miss the most? Is it Gogy?” Tommy laughed as he said the last sentance. But Dream did not take humor to it. He lowered his head just a bit.

“If I were you, I’d miss Sapnap” Dream’s head snapped up as Tommy said this.

“Tommy, I think you should go.” Dream said with a barely noticable shake in his voice

“What? No!” 

“Gaurd? Gaurd!” As Dream said this, Awesamdude started speaking as he led Tommy out of the prison. 

As soon as Tommy left Dream sat against the obsidian once more, and he grabbed his hair. He did miss Sapnap. He did miss George. He shouldn’t, but he does. He decides to hide the fact that he misses his best friends though. He cannot show weakness, even if he was breaking in prison. He needed to still hold on to the one thing he still some-what has: power. Power over the people. Power over the server. 

Dream took a few breaths in and out before settling into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, if you saw any spelling/ grammar mistakes... No you didn't <3


	3. The Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesamdude pays a quick visit to Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, sorry 
> 
> <3

It had been 9 days. Awsamdude decided to check on Dream. He traveled across the lava into Dreams cell where Dream was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t noticed Sam yet.

“Dream” Sam voiced. Dream lifted his head to spare a glance at Sam before setting his head back down

“Hello Sam” Dream uttered the two words with surprising control over his tone.

Sam took a few more steps into the cell and noticed the blood on the walls. He payed no more attention to it, though. 

Dream sat up, cradling his hands in his lap. Sam noticed how swolen his fingers and wrist was and squatted next to Dream with a grunt. He shook his head and looked at Dream, the smiley face mask hiding any sort of emotion on his face. The mask seemed to look directly into Sam’s soul and he looked away. Sam fixed his own mask, feeling uneasy under Dream’s gaze. 

Sam got to work, putting sticks next to Dreams fingers and wrist and wrapped them to stabalize the sticks. 

“How’s Tommy been?” Dream suddenly asked. Sam was surprised with the question but responded in a monotone voice  
“He has been well. Thirivng, actually. Now that you aren’t there.” Sam let venom seep into his words.

“Huh. All my work in his exile has gone to waste then?”

“Well… when he first came back he looked terrible. He acted differently too.” Dream smiled as he heard Sam say that. Sam could tell he smiled as well, seeing his mask shift a bit   
“What did you do to him, Dream? In exile.”

“I had him where I wanted.” Dream had nothing left to lose, so he continued talking “ You should have seen the look on his face as I blew up his stuff. Day after day.” Sam could hear a small chuckle come from him. He was disgusted. “He thought I was his only friend. I had him right where I wanted him.” A scowl crept to Sam’s face “But he had to run off and cause trouble, like always. I almost had him Sam! Almost!”

“Dream, you’re a monster.” Sam wanted to hear no more. He knew Dream would get more into depth if he didn’t leave. Sam made Dream drink a healing potion, quickly healing his hands. Dream ripped the support off of his fingers and wrist and moved them around, they were perfectly fine and the healing potion brought new energy into his body. 

“Goodbye, Dream.” Sam stood up and left the cell with a sudden urge to leave as quickly as possible. 

Dream grinned as he watched Sam leave. iIt had always amused him how uncomfortable people got around him. Even if he didn’t talk about sensitive topics. Dream closed his eyes   
and layed back down, humming a familiar tune; Mellohi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop :)


	4. Journal Entry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream writes into his Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll have more energy to start writing longer chapters, but here is this for now <3

_Journal Entry 1_

_Day 10_

_Hi. Um. I figured I should start writing in this._

_There's not much else to do and I don’t want all these books to go to waste._

_Not much has happened. I ate a poisonous potato yesterday and died._

_I’ve come to like the lava. It warms my body. My soul and my mind feels at ease. Sometimes I will walk into it. Even if my body screams with pain and my skin burns up, and my skin gets burn marks all over after I die, but it feels nice. It brings a feeling of comfort. It makes me feel warm and safe._

_It reminds me of Sapnap’s hugs._

_Well, only the warm and comforting part._

_I miss Sapnap. I’d never admit to it in person though_

_. That’s why I will be hiding this book. Probably under all the other books in the chest._

_I realize that maybe I won't be getting out of this prison._

_I hate it here._

_I want to leave._

_But I don’t regret anything._

_I also miss George. I haven’t seen him in ages though._

_I’m still upset with Punz. How could Tommy have paid more than me? I paid Punz 10 blocks of diamonds each time it was payment day! Do you know how long that took to achieve? All of that gone to waste._

_It’s getting really hot in here. It gets hard to breathe sometimes. My lungs are on fire most of the time. The ground makes my skin burn when I touch it, but it’s better than standing 24/7. I think I am getting used to the feeling though_

_. It's only been 10 days. It feels like it has been an eternity._

_I wonder when I’ll get out of here?_

_I find it surprisingly easy to talk about my thoughts in this journal._

_Maybe I should do this more often._

_Until next Time_

_-Dream_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @Gracie_Rosebush :)


	5. Big Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity visits Dream in prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another.
> 
> So sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. It is currently 1:14 A.M haha

It was day 15 when the next visitor came. Dream spent most of his time sitting againt the wall, admiring the bright lava flowing freely in front of him.

About two days ago, Dream was frustrated from doing nothing all day. He had ripped his mask from his face and hurled it across the room with a shout. It didn’t exactly shatter, but a peice had broken off from it. In the exact place where it had covered his right eye. 

The next day, he realized what he had done and slipped his mask over his face once more, with the feeling of regret. 

It was 6:02 P.M when Quackity visited. Dream knew this would be a rollercoaster and readied himself for the visit.

\----------------------------  
Quackity faced straight forward as the lava fell to reveal the figure at the end of the pool. With deep breath he stepped onto the stone platform that carried him across the scorching hot fluid.   
He arrived at the cell and the barrier was dropped, Quackity stared at Dream. He sat against the wall, one leg was stretched out in front of him while the other was hugged to his chest. His arm draped over his knee. His usually tanned self was pale and he seemed skinny. A even more surprising feature was how his mask revealed his eye. Quackity has never seen Dream without his well-known smiley face mask. Dream has striking green eyes, Quackity noticed. But his eye seemes to be glazed over, it was so glassy. It took him a while to realize that Dream wasn’t looking right at him, just past his shoulder. 

“Quackity.” Dream nodded his head in geeting. His voice was completely controlled, it wasn’t too loud or too quiet. Quackity was surprised. His figure seemed so fragile and he looked helpless. But his voice held so much power. Quackity shuddered

“Dream” Quackity replied. He said nothing else and stepped back as Dream stood up, towering over him. Quackity panicked. He knew that even though Dream was in terrible condition, he would still be able to pick him up in ease. What was he gonna do? Throw him in the lava? 

Meanwhile Dream was trying his best to seem as menacing as possible so that Quackity wouldn’t try to do or say anything drastic. Right now, one of his biggest enemies was Quackity.

What happened next was something that nobody could predict; Quackity tried to stand maybe a little bit taller than what he seemed, but immediatley faltered when Dream lifted his hand to his face and slowly revealed his face to Quackity. Big Q fell backwards. Crawling away from Dream. He was human, of course. But his face was so… blank. It was like Dream felt nothing at all. Like he was emotionless. 

Dream squatted next to Quackity and smiled. And handed his mask to the smaller male. The smiling face seemed to stare into Quackity, like it knew every dark secret that he had been keeping from the server. Quackity shouted and dropped the mask. Dream snatched it from the floor and returned it to his face. He was pretty sure he spooked Quackity and hopefully wouldn’t have to deal with him for a long time after he got out of this place.

They sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Quackity spoke up.

“Goodbye, Dream.” He pulled up his communicator and contanced Sam. Sam led him to the exit and as potions fell from the roof, Dream spread his arms and fell into the lava, leaving Quackity with a twisted face of horror.

Dream tried to swim in lava

Quackity died by magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	6. journal entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream writes another journal entry! But he isn't doing so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the chapters being so short, I think I will start getting into doing larger chapters though :)

_ journal entry 2 _

_ day 26? _

_ i'm so cold. wyh has nobdy visited me. wyh are my hnds so shaky. oh god plese get me out of here. i cant breathe. im a monster.  _

_ im a monster _

_ im a monster _

_ im a monster _

_ im a monster  _

_ im a monster _

_ I deserv to b in here. im so hungry, but i cant bare to eat thos dam potatoes.  _

_ why am i writin like ths _

_ Mayb taking a swim will help _

_ ( _ Meanwhile)

**Dream tried swimming in lava**

**Dream tried swimming in lava**

**Dream tried swimming in lava**

**< Ph1lza> Dream?**

**Dream tried swimming in lava**

**Dream tried swimming in lava**

**Dream tried swimming in lava**

**< KarlJacobs> Sam what’s going on?**

**Dream tried swimming in lava**

**< Awsamdude> Everything's under control. Don’t worry.**

**Dream was killed by [Intentional Game Design]**

**\------------------------------------------**

  
  


its not helping. why did i do those things to tommy. He didnt deserv ir. 

nonononononononono i regret nothing. i did what was rite. the server is in peac now. i helped. 

everythin hurts

techno needs to save me

I hate this

Let me out

please 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave Kudos <3


	7. Journal Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream writes in his journal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> This one is so incredibly short

_ Journal Entry 3 _

_ Day 26 _

_ So sorry about yesterday's entry. I dont know what happened _

_ I think I resorted to cracking my head against the wall. Sam came in and helped me though. _

_ No need to worry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	8. Time Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Karl is pulled from where he is standing. Dream has gripped the front of his sweater was was staring at him with the one exposed eye. Karl figured he would be able to get out of his grip easily- considering it has been almost two months in the prison without doing anything, but Dream held a surprisingly firm hold. 
> 
> "Tell me, Karl. What happens to me?" Dreams eye was suddenly full of desperation. "Please. Please tell me?" 
> 
> "Let me go, Dream" Karl writhed under Dreams grasp.  
> \---------------------  
> Karl visits Dream in prison :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one quite angsty xD

It has been a more than a month since Dream has been locked away. He estimated maybe 20 days after Quackitys visit. Dream has stared at the clock for hours at a time. _Tick._ It would drive him crazy. The ticking never stopped. _Tick_ He vaguely remembers throwing it in the lava; the clock keeps disappearing, and then Sam gets angry at him, and then Dream tells him he won’t do it again. And then it happens again. A cycle, a circle. Like the clock, repeating its journey over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over... _Tick._

At first; He had liked the clock. It was one of the only things that brought him excitement. Especially when it would hit mid day. But as the month past, he grew a hatred towards it. 

The clock had hit exactly mid day when Dream stirred as he heard redstone click. Not even bothering to adjust his mask; Dream groaned as he pushed himself up. His joints cracked and his back popped. He wanted to be ready for the visitor. But as the lava fell, Dream saw the last person he wanted to see;

Karl Jacobs

* * *

Karl wrung his hands out of fear and anxiety. His heart pounded against his chest, the _thud thud thud_ blocked out any sort of sound that was emitted from around him. He had wanted to visit Dream for a while but was quite terrified- Dream used to be such a close friend of his; until he became hungry for power. Dream had pushed Karl, Sapnap, George, everybody away. It had broken them. Needless to say it took quite the long time to heal from the sudden missing piece in his puzzle. He had also heard the stories from previous vistors. Listening to Quackity talk about his visit rattled him the most. He had also seen the death messages on his communicator; Dream tended to die a lot. That scared him. He didn't want to see his friend(?) die by his own hands. He had waited long after Quackity's visit to maybe let Dream settle down. It's been 26 days. Hopefully it worked, since Dream only dies around once or twice a day now.

The lava fell, revealing the figure at the end of the vast room. Karl looked down, he refused to look at Dream until he reached the cell. The machine underneath him lurched forward and it took great strength for him not to be thrown off. After he made the slow descent Karl looked up and to much surprise, Dream was right in his face. The barrier lowered. Dreams mask was slightly broken, revealing his eye. But it was also slanted on his face so it revealed the corner of his mouth as well. Dreams lips were chapped and from what he could see of his cheeks- they were very defined and sunken inwards. He was extremely pale- it seemed like he was almost see through. His eyes that were once emerald green were now faded in color. That was all Karl was able to see before Dream noticed him staring and adjusted it. Neither of them had talked.

Karl cleared his throat "Hello, Dream." As soon as he opened his mouth, it went dry. It was at that moment when he realized how hot it was in here. He lifted his arm and wiped away sweat with his sleeve.

"Time boy" Dream responded in greeting, nodding. His was voice raspy. Wait, _Time boy?_ It took him a while to process what exactly the taller man had said due to the sudden exposure of heat. Then it hit him like a train. He froze like a deer in headlights. _He knows?_ Nobody was supposed to know... He hadn't told anybody... How did he know?

"What?..." Karl's voice cracked. Dream tilted his head with amusement. The stupid mask. The smile. It stared into him. It stared into his soul.

"Oh come on Karl. You really can't keep a secret." Karl swallowed. 

"What do you mean?" Karl suddenly felt nauseous. 

"I'm surprised nobody else had figured it out. Your library is literally right in the rubble of L'manburg. Not to mention your memory problems? Sudden change in personality? You think I'm and idiot. I'm more than what meets the eye. Oh, your stories are quite interesting. I like the City of Mizu one." Karl didn't know how to respond. Dream really _did_ know. 

Suddenly Karl is pulled from where he is standing. Dream has gripped the front of his sweater was was staring at him with the one exposed eye. Karl figured he would be able to get out of his grip easily- considering it has been almost two months in the prison without doing anything, but Dream held a surprisingly firm hold. 

"Tell me, Karl. What happens to me?" Dreams eye was suddenly full of desperation. "Please. Please tell me?" 

"Let me go, Dream" Karl writhed under Dreams grasp.

"Not until you tell me. Do I get out? Do I live a normal life?" Dream choked on his words. Sobs started to form. Karl looked at him with confusion written all over his face. This was not the Dream that he had known just months before.This Dream was pathetic, _almost_. He still scared Karl. He still held power. Even if he was locked up in an inescapable prison, he still pulled the strings.

_Tick_

They sat in silence for what seemed hours

"No." Karl said with sudden control over his voice. Dream dropped him and Karl fell to the floor and his legs crumpled beneath him. Dream looked at him with a crazed look behind his mask. Karl could still see it in the one exposed eye. Karl backed up on the ground a little bit, quickly pulling out his communicator.

_Tick_

Dream lifted his hands and Karl shielded himself, thinking he was about to be hit. Instead Dream plugged his ears. He then moved up to his hair and tried pulling it out.

_Tick_

"Make it stop Karl! Please make it stop."

_Tick_

With a scream Dream rushed over to the clock, prying it off the wall, making his fingers bleed a bit and punched it. Glass shattered everywhere and cut Karls arms. Dreams knuckles started pouring blood, glass shards stabbing his hands.

_Tick_

Dream hurled it at a wall and the noise finally stopped with one last

_**Tick** _

Karl stared at Dream in shock. He was finally able to get Sams attention through the communicator. He had never seen Dream in this state before. He was breaking from the inside. Finally Karl was lead to the small water source.

As he turned around to look at Dream one last time, His mask was in his hand. Not on his face. Karls face twisted with horror as he saw blood dripping from his eye. He realized Dream has taken a large glass shard and cut it all the way from the end of his eyebrow, across his eye, and to the edge of his nose. Dream had literally made one of is eyes go blind. This was also the first time Karl was able to see his face fully. He picked out freckles. They would have been cute, except the part where half of his face was now covered in blood. As potions rained from above, Karl died and saw Dream smiling. 

**KarlJacobs died by Magic**

**< Dream> Visit me again soon, Karl!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Journal Entry will be out soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @Gracie_Rosebush <3


End file.
